houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempted
Tempted is the sixth novel in the House of Night Series. The Back Cover If you can't trust your best friend with your deepest, darkest secret, who can you trust? The Inside Sleeve Dark secrets and unspoken suspicions come between Zoey and Stevie Rae, putting their friendship--and the House of Night--at risk. After Zoey Redbird and her gang have banished Kalona and Neferet from Tulsa, you'd think they'd catch a break. But with Zoey and her sexy warrior Stark both recovering from a brush with death, and the fledglings struggling to deal with the fallout from Neferet's reign of terror, a break is just not in the forecast. Zoey is haunted by her confusing yet elemental connection with A-ya, the ancient Cherokee maiden who was the only human able to tempt Kalona's body and soul. How will A-ya's pull on her affect Zoey's ability to resist the dangerously seductive immortal? Meanwhile, Stevie Rae, with her super re-vamp powers, always thought she could handle the stuff she's been keeping from her BFF. But the mysterious, threatening force lurking the tunnels under the Tulsa Depot is spreading. Stevie Rae won't confine where she'd been and what's she's going, and Zoey is beginning to wonder just how much she can trust the person she always thought would have her back. Will their choices destroy them and will darkness consume the House of Night? Find out in this next spectacular installment in the best selling House of Night series. On the House of Night Website So... you’d think after banishing an immortal being and a fallen High Priestess, saving Stark’s life, biting Heath, getting a headache from Erik, and almost dying, Zoey Redbird would catch a break. Sadly, a break is not in the House of Night school forecast for the High Priestess in training and her gang. Juggling three guys is anything but a stress reliever, especially when one of them is a sexy Warrior who is so into protecting Zoey that he can sense her emotions. Speaking of stress, the dark force lurking in the tunnels under the Tulsa Depot is spreading, and Zoey is beginning to believe Stevie Rae could be responsible for a lot more than a group of misfit red fledglings. Aphrodite’s visions warn Zoey to stay away from Kalona and his dark allure, but they also show that it is Zoey who has the power to stop the evil immortal. Soon it becomes obvious that Zoey has no choice: if she doesn’t go to Kalona he will exact a fiery vengeance on those closest to her. Will Zoey have the courage to chance losing her life, her heart, and her soul? Find out in the next spectacular installment in the House of Night series, TEMPTED. Character Revelations *Aphrodite's past relationship with Erik was only initially important to her because she wanted to regain her status. * Neferet killed Prof. Loren Blake. **The reason she did so was because she started to suspect Loren was starting to feel something for Zoey Redbird. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Neferet *Darius *Erik Night *Professor Dragon Lankford *Lenobia *Professor Anastasia Lankford *Sapphire *Margareta *Duantia *Thanatos *Erce Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson *James Stark Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Damien Maslin *Erin Bates *Shaunee Cole *Jack Twist *Deino *Drew *Ian Bowser *Red *Cole Clifton *T.J. Hawkins Red Fledglings *Dallas *Johnny B *Kramisha *Venus *Nicole *Kurtis *Starr Humans *Aphrodite LaFont *Sylvia Redbird *Heath Luck *Sister Mary Angela Animals *Duchess *Persephone *Shadowfax *Guinevere Creatures *Kalona *Rephaim *Raven Mockers *Nyx (vision) Other Covers Category:Books